User talk:Warrioroffreedom123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fallout: The New World (Map Game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rdv65 (talk) 19:12, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Fallout map game Hello! I saw that you had signed up to join Fallout A New World, but I would like to inform you that the Mojave Enclave no longer exist and the other user helping me must have out them back. You are free to pick another faction but the Mojave Enclave are non existant. Thank you Lieutenant113 (talk) 02:58, July 16, 2016 (UTC) World War: 1913 World War: 1913 (Map Game) 1914 has started.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:02, October 17, 2016 (UTC) New states joined World War: 1913 (Map Game) Switzerland, Persia and Montenegro have just joined!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:08, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Seeds I will join as Flynn and post some time soon.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 19:38, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Nieuw-Nederland ahoy What to join Nieuw-Nederland ahoy! Turns are every 2 days, the next turn is on the Nov' 10th.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 06:11, November 9, 2016 (UTC) New game Want to join Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!, hopefully it will be a winner.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:37, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! opens on November 21st, if we get 4 or more players, currently we have 3 players.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:52, November 16, 2016 (UTC) The game starts tonight at 01.00 UTC! Turns are every 2 days. Each turn is 4 months of in game time.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 21:14, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Europa Gloria You have been sent an alliance offer by the Quardple Entente. Mli048 (talk) 00:52, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Mli048 A new start Fancy setting up a new leadership later next month if the old leaders don't return? I am running for an adoption request at Wikia Central next week and If I get it you will become a content and chat mod to, since I would need a a teem. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:08, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I have another Wiki, which is more of a game incubator than anything else (that is were Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! came from), so it will be merged in to this one in time. You will become a content and chat mod to, since I would need a a teem. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:08, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Shattered World My New Map game has open! Please join as I always like when people join my map games! Here is the link to it: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World Mli048 (talk) 23:47, November 22, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 Shattered World has officaly begun! Please post your turn! A newm month is up. Mli048 (talk) 14:08, November 24, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 June is up.Mli048 (talk) 15:37, November 24, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! While India and Pakistan were enemies back then and war was possible, crushing a player in round 2 was unfair and cruel. India also ignored your offers, played in to the hands of the fledgling Taliban and divided the war in Iraq. I will make his life hell with IEDs, car bombs, rebels and suicide vests. You can rejoin, there are many Muslim lands far away from any other payers, like Morocco, Algeria, Senegal and Kazakhstan (when the USSR collapses).Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 20:17, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:08, November 25, 2016 (UTC) I just dealt with Belgium. I destroyed the rebelion and if they take over Uganda, Africa will intervine on mass and the Belgian public rebel. Basicy, he comits suicide for his regime!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:48, November 25, 2016 (UTC) France and Yemen are leading trade sanctions on India. Turkey has joined them and Iran imposed them last round. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:57, November 25, 2016 (UTC) DRC im just bomb the hell out of you then your ether with me aginst me Bibleboyd316 (talk) 16:32, November 25, 2016 (UTC) You haven't post your turn in Shattered World yet. (Diplomancy doesn't count) Mli048 (talk) 19:06, November 27, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 Just letting you know, when both players (You and Mr Orwell) are done, a new month is up, meaning there is a new turn. This is for Shattered World. Mli048 (talk) 20:06, November 27, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 how is it impulsable i can fix it Bibleboyd316 (talk) 20:14, November 27, 2016 (UTC) come back and play Bibleboyd316 (talk) 21:00, November 27, 2016 (UTC) no belguims pop is 10 milloin at this time and USA in vietnam time draft 500,00 men so its not impulsbile so come back Bibleboyd316 (talk) 22:34, November 27, 2016 (UTC) There is a new month up. I have a map, can you make a map game for it? You can do the scenario, choose the countries and be the second level moderator (I am the first level moderateor), but it needs to be in months like my other map games. The planet is also called New Terra. There is also an uncolonized, habitale planet like New Terra in the same star system called New Europa. (You can renamed if you want, but you need my approval) Map for New Terra and New Europa will be in this link: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_Maps It is time to post a turn in Shattered World. Remeber to stay active on Europa Gloria too. New month is up. Please post your turn in Shattered World, as there is a new month. DRC has some diplomacy offers.